tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexagon (Starstrike)
The Hexagon was an organization based in Cypress, California. It formally existed from 2002 to 2004. History Build-up The idea for the Hexagon began when Tommy visited the Astro Megaship Museum in 1999 and was recognized by a historian, Steven West. Steven didn't know that Tommy was a Ranger; he only knew that Tommy resembled a portrait he had seen of the colonial hero Thomas Oliver. In the ensuing conversation, Steven shared about his historical research and talked about his theories concerning the Power Rangers. "If we could just get one step ahead of the bad guys," he said, "maybe we wouldn't have to lose so much when a new one shows up. There are enough Rangers now that you'd think we could stop some of these attacks before they start." Tommy was struck by how much people seemed to depend on the Rangers to keep them safe, and he was inspired to continue being involved with the Rangers, and perhaps something "bigger". When he returned to college from his visit to Angel Grove, Tommy made it a goal to repair the damaged Power Coins, hoping that new Rangers could use them one day. He had most of the Coins in his possession, but Adam had kept his for sentimental reasons. When Tommy met a talented technician, Hayley, who seemed capable of understanding the level of technology involved, he contacted Adam and asked for the Mastodon Coin. Adam was hesitant, saying that their time as Rangers was over and new teams would continue to take up the cause. Their disagreement became heated, and though Adam eventually agreed to give Tommy the Coin, they did not speak again for some years. Hayley did indeed manage to repair the Coins, with the help of some of Billy's old notes, and she learned a lot about magic in the process. This paved the way for her to make the Dino Thunder powers later. Tommy watched her often and absorbed as much knowledge about the Coins as he could. After she was finished, he secretly put a weakness into the suits that he could later exploit if the Coins fell into the wrong hands. In 2001, after graduating with a degree in biology, Tommy began working with a man named Anton Mercer on biotechnology. They discovered the Dino Gems in the process. Tommy invited Hayley to work on morphers for the Gems; she agreed, knowing that the work would be worth it if Earth needed more heroes one day, and believing that the Coins would probably not be used again. In addition to her efforts, Tommy and Mercer tried to make Ranger powers from dinosaur DNA, but without a focus like the Gems, as an experiment. Tommy gave up on this project when he realized that their invention would physically alter and corrupt a human subject, but Mercer (as Mesogog) would later continue the work. Later that year, Jason visited Tommy while touring the United States on a motorcycle. Tommy gave him the restored Tyrannosaurus Coin. Jason didn't understand why Tommy had felt the need to repair the Coins, but he took it anyway. It came in handy a few months later, when Andros reported a new threat: some Machine Empire generals were attempting to dig up a Serpentera prototype on Earth's moon. Tommy began rallying as many Red Rangers as he could: he called Jason on his cell phone; he called Carter to have him round up TJ, Wes, Eric and Cole; and he had Andros contact Leo and Aurico. Tommy himself used the Red Zeo power. From his (not entirely correct) understanding of the Grid, he felt that having many Rangers of the same color would aid in the destruction of Serpentera if the machines could not be stopped. He was shown to be wrong when Cole's Wild Force Rider saved the day single-handedly. He also discovered that using the Zeo power put considerable strain on his body, and decided that the Zeo crystals should not be used for Ranger powers unless a different way of channeling their power could be constructed. Launch Following the success of the all-Red mission, Tommy was able to get additional funding for the Hexagon from Mr. Collins, allowing the organization to officially launch later in 2002. There was much pomp and circumstance in the news media; Earth was now considered to have a fortress of its own, turning the tables on evil. All of the Rangers that had ever existed were believed to be under one roof, with one purpose. People were also optimistic that the Hexagon would soon be producing new Ranger powers to fight new threats, as well as equipping more paramilitary groups like the Silver Guardians. Unfortunately, these beliefs were far from being true. For one thing, none of the users of the Power Coins were both able and willing to fight again if need be. After all, Zordon had told them that they could move on and live their own lives. They all had other responsibilities to tend to (and Adam wouldn't even pick up the phone). The Zeo powers had grown too powerful for ordinary people to use; Tommy suspected that Ryan could use them, but Ryan still had his Titanium power. Justin and T.J. had their Turbo powers due to the spare morphers in their respective vehicles, but the rest of the team's powers had not yet been rebuilt. The Astro powers had been returned to the Karovans, who were willing to help the Hexagon on occasion but had their own concerns. The Galaxy powers were inaccessible, most of the Time Force Rangers had returned to the future, and the Wild Force powers had been returned to Shayla. The primary fighting force for the Hexagon (and the only one with zords) was Lightspeed, assisted by Justin, TJ, Wes and Eric. Furthermore, the Hexagon had to deal with active opposition from the start. Triforia, Aquitar and the Thunder Ninja Academy were quick to tell Tommy that they did not support what he was doing, and that he could not expect assistance in Hexagon-specific projects from them. And before long, even Jason got on TV and stated that while Tommy was still his friend, he did not approve of so much power being in the hands of so few people. Tommy was devastated; nearly all of these statements were made by Rangers that he had served with. He had to be convinced to carry on by the people he had gathered around him who believed in the Hexagon's cause. Mr. Collins, in particular, believed that the Hexagon had a lot of potential and that other Rangers would come around to it. Continuing with his plans, in early 2003 Tommy recruited three Wind Ninja students to be his Hexagon Rangers. The ninja academies' own technician, Cam, had made their morphers and zords and also joined the Hexagon to maintain them. This team was soon gaining favor with the public, fighting monsters all over the country. The Hexagon had not managed to replicate teleporter technology, but they had access to enhanced air transport that Joel could use to shuttle them back and forth. They soon heard rumors that there was another ninja team out there, the Thunder Ninja Rangers, led by Jason and operating independently; Tommy decided to leave them alone, as the rogue team tended to focus on different threats. Opposition One day, while the Hexagon (Wind) Rangers were on Mirinoi assisting the colonists, Tommy sent Wes and Eric to investigate a monster sighting in San Juan. The monster sighting turned out to be three very powerful magic-using monsters, who grew big before the Lightspeed megazords could arrive and caused a great deal of damage to the city. When the Lightspeed zords did arrive, they only barely managed to win, and multiple Lightspeed Rangers were injured. The Hexagon's diverse fighting force was now crippled, leaving everything up to the three Hexagon Rangers. Tommy kept seeking new allies. He tried to give the Power Coins to a group of teens in Cypress, but the Coins rejected them. Next, he tracked down Cole, who found a way to contact Shayla and entreat her to help the Hexagon. Shayla was extremely reluctant, as the loyalty of the Wild Zords was to the Earth itself, to protect it from the Orgs. Eventually she consented to return the morphers, but the Wild Zords were each allowed to make up their own minds about whether to participate. Only a few chose to do so, and when Merrick's zords heard, he and they set themselves against the Hexagon, ready to fight if need be. When Taylor told Eric that the Wild Force Rangers had been recruited, they had an argument over Eric's suspicions of the Hexagon. Shortly after this, Jason appeared on television, commenting on the San Juan fiasco. Small groups of people protesting the Hexagon began to appear in Cypress and the surrounding area. Many of them had been displaced or otherwise affected by the hasty building of the Hexagon campus itself. Tensions came to a head when Tommy came out to meet one such group himself. When they stood firm in their position despite his best efforts, he became angry and told them that they could no longer expect protection from him. When the Thunder Rangers heard about this, they became convinced that the use of force to oppose the Hexagon would soon be necessary. Wes and Eric were also affected by this encounter. They went to Mr. Collins to discuss their suspicions of the Hexagon. Collins, who was heavily invested in the Hexagon, tried to convince them that its intentions were wholly good and worthwhile, but they were not convinced. Collins fired them, saying in his report that they were a liability because of their mistrust. Wes and Eric decided to seek out the Thunder Rangers, to support them and decide what to do next. After some deliberation, they made a plan to confront the Wind Rangers. Their opportunity came one day when the Winds had lured one of Scorpina's monsters out to a quarry outside of Stone Canyon and defeated it there, then demorphed. The Thunder Rangers approached the Wind Rangers and made their statement, listing the problems they had with the Hexagon and asking the Winds to step down. Otherwise, they would have to use force immediately. When the Winds refused, the two groups fought. First they fought unmorphed and found themselves evenly matched. Then they morphed, and still it was a standoff. Both sides called for backup. Wes, Eric and Merrick arrived first. The Winds knew they were outgunned, particularly regarding the Quantum Ranger. The Wild Force Rangers were on their way to support the Hexagon, but it seemed clear to everyone that the anti-Hexagon Rangers had the upper hand. However, something unexpected happened. When the Wild Force Rangers arrived, Eric walked off the field, refusing to fight Taylor. Wes followed him. At this point the Hexagon forces could have won, if not for the fact that more monsters soon attacked. All of the Rangers remaining on the field worked together to drive them away, then went their separate ways, too exhausted to continue fighting each other. Eric and Taylor soon reconciled. Taylor found out that she was pregnant and returned her morpher to Shayla. The other Wild Force Rangers also returned their morphers; none of them had been happy with fighting other Rangers. At this point, the Hexagon was struggling, with very few Rangers left allied with it. Tommy made sure that Hayley finished up the morphers based on the Dino Gems. He also had Cam begin work on the Green Samurai powers; he was planning to use them himself. Dino Rangers Early in 2004, Mesogog attacked Reefside. Tommy sent scouts to investigate the local teenagers and ended up choosing Connor, Ethan and Kira to be the Dino Rangers. He then sent Hayley out to give them their morphers and be their mentor, using some of Hexagon's resources to make a base for them. Since their identities were publicly known, they temporarily dropped out of school to live at the base. When the black Dino Gem ended up in the Dino Rangers' possession, Hayley became Dino Black. Tommy began helping the Wind Rangers as the Green Samurai Ranger. It was a bit of a mismatch, but Cam made it work. Soon, the mysterious and powerful White Dino Ranger began attacking Reefside. Tommy felt that this situation was all too familiar and made it his goal to stop Dino White by any means necessary, providing the Dino Rangers with extra firepower. In one confrontation between the Dino Rangers and Dino White, Tommy stepped in and managed to wear down the enemy. He had Dino White on the ground and was about to give the killing blow when his bat was blocked by a sword. Jason and the Thunders had arrived to oppose the Hexagon again, and Jason had even morphed using his repaired Power Coin. He pleaded with Tommy to find out who Dino White was before destroying him. In the process, Dino White got away. Tommy became furious and turned on Jason. Because he (Tommy) was the one who had repaired the Coin, he was able to exploit the weakness he had put into it and instantly demorph Jason, then take the Coin back. He was even about to strike Jason while he was vulnerable, but relented and went back to the Hexagon with the stunned Wind Rangers. Eventually, the Dino Rangers found out that Dino White was Trent Mercer, and Trent was turned back to good by a strange coincidence when Anton Mercer attempted to destroy the white Gem using Mesogog's Life Extractor. The Dino Rangers were horrified that Tommy was going to destroy a person their age who had been helpless to resist the evil influence on him. They decided, along with Hayley, to leave the Hexagon as well. Downfall The final strike against the Hexagon came when a Hexagon employee leaked Trent's story to the press, along with a memo for an unused plan to destroy the then-evil Trent while unmorphed, proving that Tommy had been aware of Dino White's identity. The public became outraged as well. Mr. Collins decided to pull the plug on funding for the Hexagon, which meant that it could not afford to continue operating. It could have downsized, but not easily. In the fall of the Hexagon, Tommy entrusted the Power Coins to Jason, regretting much of what he had done. But Tommy kept the Zeo Crystals and Samurai Amulet for himself and settled down somewhere that he wouldn't be bothered by the media. The Turbo morphers and paraphernalia were given to Eltar with Billy's permission. The Lightspeed Rangers retired, and the Lightspeed organization began gathering information on potential new recruits should the demons attack again. The Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers returned their powers to their respective academies. The Dino Rangers continued to fight Mesogog under Hayley, eventually defeating him in early 2005. Operations Rangers The following Rangers served under the Hexagon at some point: Past Rangers Wind Ninja Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers Antagonistic Rangers The following Rangers actively opposed the Hexagon at some point: Past Rangers Thunder Ninja Rangers Villains The following villains were active at some point while the Hexagon was in operation: * Scorpina (with Finster) * Gasket and Archerina * Vexacus (see Shane) * Shimazu * Mesogog Research and Development One of the Hexagon's goals as an organization was to continuously produce new technology to aid Rangers in various ways. Dark Fortress Brian's team worked on analyzing tech that had been salvaged from the Dark Fortress before its hull was converted into Terra Venture. Perhaps the most useful development to come from this effort was the discovery of spatial dimensions beyond the three that humans can sense. RNET Another team was working on a network of computers that would keep all Rangers around the world connected. This project was developed independently of the Internet, using some of Billy's notes from when he created the original communicators to send messages over the Grid itself. City Guardians Hexagon leadership desired to put organizations similar to the Silver Guardians in every major city. At the time the Hexagon fell, they were still in the planning stages regarding mass production of the Silver Guardians' weapons. Failed projects * Teleportation technology * Harnessing the still-increasing power of the Zeo Crystals * Using the original Power Coins to unlock the Mammoth Zord (in lieu of cooperation from the Thunder Rangers) * New Ranger powers (both magical and tech-based) Category:Starstrike